Dream Worlds
This page lists all of the notable dream worlds in Yume 2kki. For the full list, check the Locations category page. Keep in mind this is a WIP, and new versions are released very often. Locations are subject to change. Note: to prevent this page from becoming too long, please create articles on the notable areas and link them under the notable areas column. Please have the areas match the world. Onyx Tile World A grey, gravel-textured area with numerous maze-like roads. There are many chasers in this area (Shadow Women, Shadow Blob, Raven Man). Notable areas found within this world: Highway: This area consists mainly of a long yellow road under a starry sky that extends both left and right away from a small rest stop-esque area. The left road comes to a dead-end, and the right road leads to a tunnel that contains an entrance to the Purple Neon Maze (interact with the red face on the tunnel wall after using the Chainsaw effect on it). There used to be an entrance to Concrete World B in the tunnel, but it was removed when the area was phased out of the game. Purple Neon Maze: A purple maze with various enemies in it. It is accessible by chainsawing and then interacting with the red face on the tunnel's wall in the Highway area. It cannot be explored in version 0.094a onward (as of version 0.095h) due to traffic cones that obstruct the path. Grey Ghost Area: Previously accessible from the Purple Light Maze by interacting with an purple light-emitting object (NOTE: In more recent versions (as of version 0.095h), interacting with this object traps you in a room that connects the Highway to the Gray Road). Leads to a small place with a ghost. Upon exiting that area, you will appear in an outside garden with a door that won't open. Upon exiting the garden by means of the well, the colors of the game's tiles will become desaturated until Urotsuki wakes up. Library As its name suggests, the Library is a library filled with shelves that are lined with books; some of these books pop in and out of their place. The books that move hold random texts, poems, stories, and pictures. Some books will transport you to another area. Note: In order to access the Library in the most recent version of Yume 2kki (0.095h), you must first enable text. To do that, go onto Urotsuki's computer while not dreaming and select the "TXT" option under "TOOLS." Make sure that the first option is highlighted, then press Enter. This makes the Library area accessible from the Nexus. Notable areas found within this world: Apartments: An area that looks very much like any normal apartment complex, except with weird characters in almost every room. To get to them using the Library, interact with the first book at the second left middle shelf. This area is also connected to Mushroom World, White Fern World, The Docks, the UFO, and the Pastel Blue House. The Maiden Outlook: In one of the books (The second one on the first left shelf) , there is some text. Passing through it and pressing Z at the book's end will teleport you to the same area that you can reach by taking the bus in Japan Town. You can't change effects here. Upon Urotsuki's walking to the westernmost point of the map, the Maiden's head pops off and falls rather close by to where Urotsuki is standing. If you revisit the area in the same dreaming session, the head will be floating in large circles around the headless body. Marijuana Goddess World Each one of the differently colored tiles makes a different sound effect when stepped on. The tiles together form a picture of a person sitting cross legged and holding a sun (It resembles one of the Hindu deities). Stepping on the flashing tile located on the forehead of the picture of the goddess will trigger a full-screen event with a flashing picture of the goddess and marijuana leaves (hence the name of the area). Notable areas found within this world: The Hand Hub: Previously accessible by interacting with the pictured portal located directly south of the entrance (this entrance to the Hand Hub has since been removed from Marijuana Goddess World, and is still missing as of version 0.095h). This area is a miniature nexus that connected to Chocolate World (this connection was also removed) and still connects to Christmas World, the Shinto Shrine, the Bug Maze, and the Blue Forest. Dark Room: This area can be reached by entering the cat-shaped hole in the pink block located southeast of the entrance. It is a collection of a number of different rooms that lead to a variety of areas, such as Japan Town, the Sewers, the Native Settlement, and Atlantis. Sewers: Upon entering the Dark Room, take the south door in the first room, then go through the eastern door in the second room past the dark figure seated in the chair. The entrance to the Sewers is located at the top of the staircase on the other side of the eastern door. Japan Town: A ladder at the far end of the Sewers leads up to this area. The majority of the NPCs in this area will simply vanish if Urotsuki interacts with them. Interacting with the red mailbox in the western end of this area will teleport you into an enclosed area of the Dark Museum. As its name implies, the area is a Japanese town with buildings, a bus stop, and a bar (distinct from The Baddies Bar). Dark Museum: A pitch-black museum filled with several artifacts from your dreams. This area contains a cartoonish mailbox that, if interacted with, teleports you to Flying Fish World. Exiting the museum places you in Geometry World, though the older museum placed Urotsuki in Concrete World. However, Concrete World has been entirely phased out as of version 0.095h. Red Streetlight World This relatively featureless world is dotted with red streetlights, several of which teleport you to different areas. Notable areas found within this world: Red City: By interacting with a streetlight that has one lamp on each side, you'll be warped to the Red City. Most of the houses' doors are sealed shut, but 3 buildings are open: One has a portal to the Intestines Maze, one has a stairwell leading to the Head Wasteland, and one is essentially empty. Monochrome Street: This area can be reached by interacting with a streetlight that has two lamps on the same side. It is a rather empty area that appears to have a reflective floor. Baby Room: This area is reachable by interacting with a streetlight that has three lamps on one side. This world has tiles that mute your normal walking sound effects and cubes that push you backwards when you run into them. This area is connected to the Stone Maze. Gray Road: Interacting with a streetlight that has four lamps on one side brings you to this area. It occasionally rains or snows here. This area is connected to Toy World, in addition to several new areas. Heart World This tiny area is severly lacking in significant connections and features. Notable areas found within this world: The Deciding Street: This area can be entered by interacting with the pair of shoes located at the end of one of the trails of footprints. It is a street where you can neither change nor equip effects, as any equipped effects are deactivated upon entry and access to the menu is blocked. A blue blob creature at a stand appears to decide whether the gray people in the line head east or west. The entrance to The Bazaar is to the west of the bottom entrance. The west entrance/exit leads to the Dizzy Spirals World, and the east exit is a dead end. The Bazaar: This rather small room contains a purple person and a telephone. By "killing" the telephone with the Chainsaw effect and standing in its place with the Telephone effect equipped, you can get the Twintail effect. [[Dizzy Spirals World|''Dizzy Spirals World]]: An area dominated by spirals and spring-like objects. Interacting with the red, spring-like object at one end of the path will take you to the Art Gallery, and interacting with the gray person at the other end of the path will take you to The Deciding Street. Mushroom World This world is (obviously) filled with mushrooms, and appears cheerful compared to several of the other areas. '''Notable areas found within this world:' Elvis Masada's Place: This area can be reached by interacting with the portal that is located roughly to the north of the entry point. It is the home of Elvis Masada, the piano player, and his cat. This area is connected to Valentine Land, the Sky Kingdom, and an enclosed section of the Power Plant. Bug Maze: Interacting with the green teleporter located approximately northwest of the main entrance brings you to the Bug Maze. This mostly monochromatic area connects to The Hand Hub, the Scenic Outlook, and Sign World. White Mushroom Field: This area can be accessed by interacting with the stemless mushroom cap with eyeballs located roughly to the east of the entrance, then walking inbetween the two eyeballs on stalks. This black, white, and red area is dotted with cycloptic mushrooms, and connects to White Fern World. White Fern World: This location is primarily a very long path that leads to the area where the Tissue effect can be obtained. It also branches off and connects to the Apartments, and the Power Plant has a one-way exit that places Urotsuki here. Theatre World A dark place with cardboard trees, rocks, and two cutout princesses and princes. The music changes tempo randomly, which has a direct effect on Urotsuki's speed. Notable areas found within this world: Nail World: A rather creepy world filled with nails that have been hammered into the ground. The Red Nail Passage can be found by heading southeast from the large circle of nails; the Red Nail Passage leads to the Window Room. Window Room: A window-lined room that can show (and teleport you to) either Teddy Bear Land or Desert Land, depending on which area is visible through the windows. Teddy Bear Land: A world with many teddy bears, as its name suggests. This wouldn't be frightening if it weren't for the fact that some of them are splattered with blood, others have their faces covered in numerous eyes, and still more are completely missing faces. Floating Red Tiles World: Remeniscent of the Floating Tile World of Yume Nikki, this area has an insane Shadow Lady, a bed, and two portals: one to the Farm World, one to the Broken Faces Area. Farm World: A calm farm where there are some plants and a farmer watering a plot of some plants. If you talk to him, it will reply with a pizza image or a cannabis image. You can reach this world by interacting with the tree in the Floating Red Tiles World. Cutlery World: An area full of knives, forks and spoons, vine-covered arches, and multi-colored candy. By interacting with the silver fork that is located around the center of this world, you can reach the area where the Cake effect is located. Broken Faces Area: An area with mutated girls' faces, lots of blood, hands, a monster, a half-buried girl, and a dark atmosphere in general. If you enter the open-mouthed face/door, you'll be brought to a subworld in which various critters run about randomly with an eerie song playing in the background. UFO Room: A small, enclosed room in the Broken Faces Area that contains an alien. There is a small chance that a UFO may appear (if it doesn't, exit and re-enter the room until it does). The UFO leads to the Little Red Riding Hood effect. The Baddies Bar: The exterior of this area is highly resemblent of the Number World from Yume Nikki. The inside of the bar is filled with all of the different types of Chasers, though they won't attack you unless provoked with the Chainsaw effect (Note: the Stretch/Tall effect is required to enter the bar). This area can be reached by interacting with the little green man in the Broken Faces Area. The Trumpet effect can be found here. Urotsuki's Apartments A world that very much resembles Urotsuki's room, except without a computer and different games. Going out the door reveals what appears to be a large house. It may be what her house looks like. The entrance is identical to the entrance to Urotsuki's normal dream room. Notable areas found within this world: Dressing Room: An area with various outfits to try on, including a maid outfit and business suit in the first room. In the second room, there's a black and white outfit, black and green outfit, green w/ black and white checkered outfit, artist's outfit, a generic outfit that may resemble Sabitsuki's, blue and white checkered outfit, and a blue outfit. In the center is an inaccessible outfit. Leaving these two rooms resets your outfit. Trophy Effects Room: A room that displays your currently obtained effects on pedestals. Interacting with them does not seem to have any effect. [[Simple Street|''Simple Street]]: By going to the basement and entering a door on the south, there will be a simple street. The different doorways are portals to quite a few different worlds, ranging from the Hand Hub to the Broken Faces Area. Graveyard World A dark world filled with weird characters, gravestones, and giant objects shaped like the four card suits (ace, heart, diamond, spade). The Chainsaw effect does nothing to the weird characters. The lettering on the grave reads Urotsuki. '''Notable areas found within this world:' Weird Room: A room that is acessible by entering the building that is southwest from the main entrance. An odd-looking chartreuse and cyan sculpture sits inside. There is a chance that, when you go out, the pink characters will surround the outside of the Weird Room and one of them will get you and warp you back inside. After that event, the pink characters near the room will act as if they've been hit by the Chainsaw effect. [[Hospital|''The Hospital]]: This area can be found by passing through the mouth of the vomiting heart and entering the door on the left wall. Its mostly a long hallway of doors, in which numerous different NPCs can be found. The Cripple-Tan event occurs in the room with the squirming bedsheet. 'The Hospital Outskirts: Acessible by going to the last corridor and entering the first door. By passing by, scary, but calm music will play. And if you step in the teleporter, you'll go to a place where the music is louder and there are diamonds, spades, hearts, and clubs vomiting. One of the vomiting diamonds will lead you to the chainsaw effect. Geometry World '''Notable areas found within this world: The Rave Party: An area that resembles the Hand Hub. To go there, travel south-southeast from the main entrance and head in the doorway in the block. Enter the door, and head through the passage until you're standing in front of a yellow and orange object. A gray oval should come by and warp you to a small passage with an intersection. Equip the Glasses effect and follow the yellow silhouette's directions. Once you arrive at a black and red apath, go down to the end and bother the large object repeatedly. Eventually, you will be transported back to the passage with an intersection, except with the silhouette flashing different colors. When you interact with it, you are teleported to The Rave Party, which is the Hand Hub area filled with robots and more flashing sprites and set to upbeat music. Interacting with the portal at the top of the room places you back in Geometry World. Garden World This large world is dotted with green plants and NPC flies. If you step in the shadow located south-southeast from the main entrance, the blue grass becomes orange and the green plants open and become yellow with polka dots. The Motorcycle effect can be obtained here, as it's directly southwest from the entrance. Notable areas found within this world: Monster Party: Step on the shadow, then head east until you see a large purple brick building with a keyhole on the front. Inside the building, if you look outside the window, you'll be warped to a compact area filled with the alligator-dog NPCs and flowers dancing to the upbeat music, but nothing of interest. Interact with the key to return to the brick building. Toy World A world filled with Lego blocks and checkered platforms. The purple floor allows Urotsuki to slide about, but only in one direction at a time. If you eat the cheese on one of the plates, Urotsuki shrinks, allowing you to access new areas of the world that you couldn't reach when you were large due to obstacles or size constraints. Eat the cheese again to grow back to your original size. Notable areas found within this world: Mini Maze: From a first person perspective, you have to guide Urotsuki through a series of passageways. Pressing Z activates a map where a small sprite of Urotsuki marks where you are, though the displayed walls on the map aren't completely accurate. The Eyeball Bomb effect can be found in this area. A close inspection of the paths on the map reveals that the paths are laid out in the digits of pi. The Mini-Town: If you eat the cheese at the north, you'll become a giant and you will walk over the houses and buildings, until the effect ends. When it ends, you'll be on the Grey Road. Day & Night World: This area can be accessed from one of the Mini Maze's exits. It has two Shadow Ladies (one sane, another insane, but she can't move.) When you pass through one of the doors, you are confronted with a clone of Urotsuki that mirrors your movements with the Y-axis inverted. The clone can be killed, but killing the clone will cause Urotsuki to awaken from the dream. Hot Springs: This area is also accessible from the Mini Maze. Urotsuki dons a swimsuit and a swimming cap here, but nothing else of significance happens. Laboratory: This room can be entered by heading through the normal-sized door in the red Lego blocks. Once inside there, go through the left entryway, then head south until you encounter a roadblock of three green blocks (push the left and right ones down, then push the center one either to the left or to the right). Go into the next room; the Laboratory is at the bottom of the stairwell. Inside, a clone of Urotsuki sits on a pedestal, and equipment and books are placed about the room. Interacting with one of the pieces of equipment will trigger the Urotsuki clone to hop off of the pedestal and began rapidly dividing into more clones, none of which can be killed with the Chainsaw effect. Forest World Notable areas found within this world Shadow Lady Forest: An unsettling area full of insane Shadow Ladies. To get there, use the Chainsaw effect on one of the sane Shadow Ladies near the hole to the Underground and enter the hole before she captures you. Exiting the Underground will put you in the Shadow Lady Forest. Underground: This area can be found by entering the large hole located northwest from the main entrance. The Lantern effect can be found here, but there's not much else otherwise. Chocolate World: Interacting with the white chocolate bar will bring you to this area. There are portals to the Dark Room's theater, the Stone Maze, and to the Hand Hub here, as well as some hourglass NPCs and a running pink bunny. Category:Locations